Oh Kitty
by Viceroy
Summary: Kurt, is left with his feelings, does Kitty have a surprise for him..? sweet enough to cause cavities
1. Oh Kitty

Oh Kitty

  
  
  
  


The class sat restless waiting for the school bell to ring and signal the end of the day and the start of a fun filled weekend. 

However moments before, it did. The teacher stood up and announced to her students.

" Now remember class, your assignment for this weekend is to write a poem about that special someone in your life, whom you care about.

The poem will be due on Monday," she then added with a smile, "February the 14th. And you'll be expected to read it in front of the entire class, so don't be shy."

The class groaned as the bell rang, students picked up their books and began to file out.

"And remember Monday," she called out.

  
  


*************************************

  
  
  
  


"Wow Kitty that's sure an interesting assignment we got for the weekend." Jean smiled at the younger girl as they rode home after school.

"Ya right" Evan moaned "So who you gonna do a poem on..?" 

"Like I'm so totally not sure, I mean I like a lot of people , my Mom and Dad and of course you guys ..." Kitty sighed.

"Ja, but who's that extra special someone .." Kurt cut in, giving Kitty a wide grin.

"Ya right Kurt " Kitty laughed , rolling her eyes as they pulled up the drive.

"Alright everyone let's get inside and get dinner started." Scott suggested. " Then we can torment each other a bit more."

  
  


********************************************

  
  


"Kurt could you pass me the gravy " Kitty asked , the blue mutant next to her .

She and Kurt were in charge of cleaning up after the evening's turkey and ham dinner ....with all the trimmings.

"JA, Kitty" Kurt grinned , pulling his hand s form the soapy water of the sink. He grabbed the ladle and turned. Right into Kitty.

"Akk" Kitty shrieked as the ladle slipped from Kurt's soggy grasp, covering her shirt with a generous helping of warm brown glop.

"Kurt, Look what you did !!" Kitty cried.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to.." Kurt apologized . He pulled a towel down and tried to help her clean off.

"Oh stop..just...just get away...you've caused enough trouble. I'm all dirty, I don't need blue fur all over my clothes too !!

Kurt felt his face go hot and his eyes sting with tears before he turned and ported to his room.

  
  


*********************************************************

  
  


Evan walked up the stairs to go to his room, is skate board in hand. Along the way he past Kurt's room. He knocked on the door.

"Hey Kurt man. You wanna hang in my room for a while..? 

I got some new CD's we can listen to, and we can play that new game I got , see if we can get to the next level."

"No thanks.." Kurt answered his voice muffled by the door, which he didn't bother to open..

Evan stared a moment at the door before shrugging " Ok suit yourself man later" he continued on down the hallway.

  
  
  
  


Kurt leaned against the door brushing away his tears. Those words had hurt, but then Kitty's words always hurt.

"Vhy, ..... Vhy do I keep coming back for more ..? Kurt asked himself.

"Because I love her..." He gave a sad smirk. "I love her so much.....I think I vould perish without her near me."

He walked over to his desk and took a seat, taking a blank sheet of paper from his drawer.

"Hmmm, a poem " Kurt chewed on the end of his pen. "About the one you love.................oh Kitty.." He sighed as he began to write.

  
  
  
  


Kurt was startled awake the next morning by the alarm clock by his head.

"Unnn." he winced, rubbing the kink he had acquired in his neck, from sleeping at his desk.

He stretched his stiff muscles, as he made his way to the shower, before all the hot water was used up.

He arrived at the bathroom to find the door closed, bringing his hand up he was about to knock when the door suddenly flung open.

"Argghhhh, Kurt !" Kitty yelped, as his hand missed her face by inches. She gave him an undignified glare. "Like watch where you're knocking!" she snapped.

"Kurt step back in surprise. "Kitty, I sorry...I...un...I vas just....sorry.." He let his shoulders slump.

Kitty nodded , her expression softening as she walked past him.

Kurt sighed as he made his way into the bathroom.

He turned the water on, letting the warmth run over his body. As he washed up, he began to think of Kitty, and he started to recite a few lines of his poem, as they came to him.

"Oh Kitty..I am but a fool. Darling I love you ...........though you treat me cruel....

You hurt me........and you make me cry....."

"Kurt come on Breakfast is getting cold. !!" Kitty's voice came from the other side of the door, followed by a sharp knock on the wood.

"Ja I'm coming in a minute" Kurt called, shutting the water off and grabbing a towel.

"Just down complain to me that your breakfast is cold then.." Kitty answered back before walking off.

Kurt felt a smile come to his face. "But if you leave me I vill surely die"

  
  
  
  
  
  


*************************************************************************

  
  


"Okay class assignments are due today as you all know" The teacher smiled, as she took her seat. "Today we read our poems of that special someone in our lives. Alright, who want's to go first !" she beamed.

After a few moments of silence and seeing no hands go up she announced.

"Very well, Duncan, How about you!" 

The football jock, went to the front of the room, his face had a stupid smile plastered to it as he started.

  
  


Jean ,jean,

Sex Machine

Really pretty

Really keen

Tastes just like a jellybean

  
  


The class broke out in laughter. Jean covered her face.

Scott blinked turning to Evan "Sex machine..?" He asked.

"Jelly bean...?" Evan answered with a shrug.

  
  


"Um thank you Duncan" The teacher nodded rubbing her forehead..

"Alright Pietro, you're up.." 

The white haired went up the board.

Ahem... You're the only one I love.

Like a god from above

Only such style and grace

Is worthy of my embrace

You're a work of art , a Venus

With a whopping big p****

"Pietro !!" the teacher gasped.

"What..?" he asked putting his hands on his hips in annoyance.

"Skip that line !" She said curtly.

"Ok, ok...fine.. The only one who could ever catch my eye

Is of course, me myself, and I.

  
  


The class groaned , as Pietro took his seat once more, hugging himself. "I love me.."

Lance turned in his seat, to face the snowy haired youth. "You truly are one cromasone away from a potato.

"Alright class, " the teacher said, as she looked over her students. "Perhaps I should have made it clear, that we are to have no inappropriate mentions in here. Now if anyone else has written any of that sort of thing you are to rewrite your poem.

Several of the students sighed, crumpling up their poems .

"Good. Now let's see who's next. A Kurt it's your turn." 

Kurt gulped, walking slowly up to the front of the room. He turned around to be met with the stares of 23 other students . His eyes locked onto Kitty's.

// Dis is it....I vill show her that I love her. And hopefully she vont kill me....//

He opened his mouth and began to read his poem.

"Oh Kitty, I am but a fool. 

Darling I love you..

Though you treat me cruel

You hurt me

And you make me cry

But if you leave me

I vill surely die.

  
  


Darling there vill never be another

Cause I love you so

Don't ever leave me

Say you'll never go

I vill always vant you for my sweetheart

No matter vhat you do.

Ohh Kitty I'm so in love with you"

  
  


Well done Kurt!" the teacher clapped. "Now who wouldn't feel special after that!" she smile giving Kitty a wink.

The other students turned and started to giggle , teasing Kitty , who was sitting wide eyes in the back row.

Kurt lifted his head from the paper and found Kitty's face in the crowd. She was giving him a hard stare.

The bell suddenly sounded, and the students jumped up and filed out of the room, happy to escape . The teacher announced that the rest of the students would have their turn tomorrow.

Kurt watched as Kitty gathered up her books quickly, and rushed past the others and out the door.

He sighed as he picked up his school bag and trudged out the door to his next class. 

"I am a dead man..."

  
  
  
  


To be continued..............

  
  
  
  



	2. Feelings

Oh Kurt

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Vhy was I so stupid...?" Kurt sighed. He sat on the edge of his bed, his chin resting in his hands. "Vhat was I thinking?" His tail twitched nervously. "Kitty probably hates me now!" 

He had tried to apologize right after the bell, but Kitty had ignored him in the hall ways, beaten him home and locked herself in her room, since then.

Kurt had tried knocking on her door , without much success and had soon found his way to his room to. "Maybe I can just stay in here forever.." he wondered. To tell the truth he wasn't looking forward to meeting Kitty face to face...

  
  


"Kurt, dinner time man come on..!" Evan called to him on his way past.

"Ohhh" He sighed getting up from the bed. He dreaded sitting down to supper with her right across from him.//but maybe she's forgotten it...// 

"Ya right.." he muttered smacking himself in the face.

Still he was at a loss as to what to do. He had confessed his true love to her. He loved Kitty he really did..... What he felt....he couldn't explain it was like a magic fairy tale where the prince says he loves his beautiful princess and they fall in love. 

"But...I am not a prince... and Kitty isn't a princess ........well not to anyone but me..." he hung his head. He had wanted it to go so well. But had realized to late he wasn't in the land of fairytales and happy ever afters.

With a heavy heart he trudged down to the dinning room.

  
  
  
  


**************************************************************************

  
  
  
  


Kurt swallowed a mouthful of mashed potatoes silently trying to keep his eyes focus on his food. He found his gaze being drawn to the young girl across from him.

Kitty

Whom, he'd given his heart to,

Kitty

whom he knew he loved from day one.

Kitty

Who at the moment was completely ignoring him, as always.

// Maybe she really did forget..?// Kurt thought // maybe I'm so insignificant in her life..that it really didn't matter, and I'm just blowing this all out of proportion...?//

He sighed, moving the food on his plate. If he ever did have a chance it was gone now. He'd really screwed up.

// Just face it Kurt...she doesn't like you. It's not your fairy tale land where a poem will instantly win you over the heart of your beloved. She's not about to fall head over heels for you...and there is no happy ever after...//

"Hey ,Elf. !!." Logan's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Huh..?" 

"Pass the gravy bub."

Kurt nodded mutely handing over the bowl and going back to stare at his meal.

  
  


******************************************************************

  
  
  
  


As he finished sitting his dishes into the sink Kurt had decided what he must do.

As much as he was dreading it he had to apologize to Kitty.

// But apologize for what..? For loving her..? Is that really a crime..? //

If it was then he was sorry, but it was an offence he was doomed to repeat again and again.

No he was sorry for being so................ Forward. Perhaps his idea of romance, sharing his joy with the world, or at least with the class was not her idea. Yes for that he was truly sorry.

  
  


He had made it to her doorway, and stood there several minutes trying to get up the nerve to knock when the door was opened. Kitty stood there in the doorway dressed in her jacket and boots. She looked him in the eye.

"Kitty ...I.."

"Come walk with me " She motioned to the outside. Kurt nodded grabbing his own jacket and, feeling as though he was walking to his own execution.

  
  


*************************************************************

  
  
  
  


They had been walking in silence for some time, when Kurt finally could stand the silence no longer.

"Ahh.......Kitty.....I ....I vant to apologize .." He looked at her to see sadness?

"So you didn't mean it..."she asked quietly, still looking at the ground. 

"Yes....I mean no....I mean...I..." Kurt sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I love you Kitty.... more than anything.... you...your fun...and smart... and pretty...and...and so much more I know my vords can't do you justice..." he gave a sad shrug. 

A small smile played on her lips. "Than why apologize ..?"

"I'm not sorry for loving you....I... ..I'm sorry for how I told you my feelings. ....it vas a little ...."

"Flamboyant,?" she offered "brazen, foolish !!" 

Kurt cringed. "Ja....it seemed like a good idea at the time." he hung his head "Do you forgive me..?"

Kurt gasped when he felt lips upon his own. Kitty grinned gazing deep into his eyes letting the touch between them linger a moment before pulling back.

"What do you think..?" She smirked.

Kurt gaped at her , his eyes wide, and Kitty could read the confusion in them.

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry if I seemed cold . You surprised me" She explained. "I like really liked you for so long..but...like I never thought.. Well that you'd like me back.."

"Vhat ! Vhy..?" Kurt could hardly believe his ears.

Kitty shrugged wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Love you Kurt.."

"I love you too Kitty..!!" he smiled. The walk had defiantly gone better than he'd hoped for.

He leaned close closing his eyes, waiting to feel her lips touch his once more....

" Ok kiddies we are way past our beddy times here. Everybody inside and enough with the mushy stuff Bub.." a gruff voice cut though the dark.

  
  


"LOGAN !!" 

  
  
  
  


To be continued ..........

  
  



	3. Oh Kurt

I Am But A Fool

  
  
  
  


"!" Kurt jumped as the alarm next to his bed went off. Bringing his arm up he batted the old radio to the floor with a lazy swing.

Today was the day. The rest of the class would be reading their poems, and confessing to their special someone.

// At least mine is done...// he sighed. He'd confessed his love for his dear Kitty yesterday, in the only way he knew how. A very sappy poem.

He'd then spent the remainder of the day, and most of the evening waiting to have his head biting off. 

Kurt groaned kicking off the covers, and walking over to the mirror.

A small smirk lit his face. 

// but she liked it // his reflection likewise smiled back at him.

They had gone for a walk and talked about..themselves...they had even shared a first kiss. That is until Logan had showed up, and interrupted them. But still.....

// she likes me...!!// Kurt laughed happily porting down to the breakfast table.

***************************************************************************

Kurt sat on the bench watching Evan as he practiced his skateboarding routine, over their lunch break..

He had been waiting for their English class most of the day, psyching himself out over it.

Kitty still had to read her poem.

// who would it be..// he felt butterflies in his stomach. She had had her poem finish over the weekend, even before he'd started to work on his...before he'd confessed...........

Kurt shook is head... // Does that mean I am too late...? Uh no....is her special someone......someone else...?//

"It has to be..." He gasped "She didn't even realized I cared for her until last night..." he hung his head, his Kitty had someone special all along.

Last night didn't make any difference at all.

"Oh Kitty, how you make me cry...but if you leave me I will surely.."

******************************************************************

"Die, die die...."

"Er...thank you Colin.." The teacher grimaced, as the nerdy looking red haired boy made his way back to his desk.

Forcing a smile to her face once more the teacher pick up her list, looking down at the remaining names of those unfortunate students still waiting to go.

" Next, we have the poetic talents of Lance Alvers..."

"Oi, this outta be good yo," Todd whispered to Fred, from the back row.

"Ahem," Lance cleared his throat. "What you are to me....to me you are...........like a rock...strong and steady like a rock....always ready, like a rock..."

"Always ready for what..?" Todd exclaimed "It's a rock for crying out loud!"

Scott groaned "That man has issues.."

"Scott, would you like to go next.."

"Yes ma'am" Scott mumbled, walking up to the front, passing Lance on the way.

"Good luck Sumners." Lance sneered.

"Rock on Alvers" Scott smirked.

And so the class continued with Scott's poem "If you could read my mind.." to Jean's " The guy in shades and various others, till at last.

"Kitty, are you ready to go.."

"Ah.." she gulped "Yes..ma'am.." she walked up to the front turning to face the class.

" I actually wrote this poem last night, I had another but....it didn't seem..that is..I. ..I wasn't able to like really put my feelings to words. I was wrote a poem about a boy a love , but I was scared .....scared of what he would think. Scared that he might not like me back....." she looked up from the floor, her eyes on Kurt as she smiled "But he does, I know that now.." Kurt smiled back, feeling his cheeks go red. "He always has.............it just took me awhile to realize it.."

The class listened attentively as Kitty began her poem.

Oh Kurt I've loved you for so long

I never dreamed You'd put me in a song..

I'm Kitty, just as plain as plain can be...

I never hoped that you would notice me

Darling when I met you at the Mansion my pulse skipped a beat

My heart felt so heavy, like I had to much to eat

Last night you took me walking in the moonlight It was oh so sublime 

I musta had too much molasses , cause your lips stuck to mine.

Oh Kurt, I'd even give up a whole month of my fashion maggie

Just to be know as Mrs. Kurt Waggie

Mr. Logan he don't like our moonlit nights 

he say if he catches us we will surely die..

Look out I hear him coming through the hedges, there's nothing left to do.

Oh Kurt, You know I'd surely die for you.."

The class applauded, as Kitty, walked down the row and kissed Kurt.

"I love you Kurt..."

"Ja, I love you to Kitty..."he grinned.

"Enough mush to last a life time" Scott mused, before getting a swat on the head from Jean.

  
  


***********************************************

  
  


"So did you like it..?" Kitty smiled, later that evening as they sat out on her balcony.

"Ja, Kitty, I loved it, I love you" he smiled"Were you really scared that I wouldn't like you..?"

"Yes,.. But one way or another I was going to find out..."

"Really..?"

"Yes" Kitty nodded "My old poem was about you too...but it really wasn't how I wanted to say it...because I didn't know how to say it.....you helped me to fix that..." she leaned close letting her hair, fall down over her shoulders, as she kissed Kurt goodnight

"I'm glad you liked it..."she said as she stared inside.

" Ja .....but there vas one line..." Kurt said frowning

"Oh.." She turned to him. "Which one was that..?"

"Kurt Waggie..?" he gave her a goofy grin.

"Oh shut up !!" she laughed, throwing a pillow at his face.

They dashed back inside, both laughing as they relived the events of that day...

From far below the bushes stirred ever so gently, as a black mane popped out, followed by the rest of the body known as Logan. He gave a glare up at the balcony before continuing on his patrol, shaking his head as he went...

"Kurt Waggie..." he muttered with amusement.

End.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
